


姐妹mb

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	姐妹mb

“嗯啊…哥哥……啊啊哥哥……”

床上两个身形相似的Omega交缠在一起，空气中散发着甜腻的味道。

淼淼已经被满屋的信息素冲的浑身发软，还要照顾已经进入发情热的弟弟。他和小阮两个人偷偷跑出来玩，谁承想小阮突然发情，吓得他赶紧拉着人躲到楼上的屋子，逼不得已才给两位Alpha传了简讯。淼淼自己也害怕，自己一个Omega带着另一个年纪更轻的Omega到这种地方玩，要不是刚刚跑得快现在估计渣都不剩了。

不知道陆总和先生什么时候才能过来。

他快要撑不住了。

小阮已经不太清醒了，哼哼唧唧的扒在他身上蹭他，蹭的他都快硬了。衣服也被扯的乱七八糟，他还从不知道小阮有这么大力气。

“哥哥……淼淼哥哥……你摸摸我……”

他被小阮紧抓着手伸进衣服里，手底下Omega的皮肤是那么细嫩丝滑，他一时间有些沉醉，忘了反抗。之后的事情就顺理成章了起来，他被压进柔软的羽绒被里接吻，Omega柔软的小舌伸进口腔里，翻搅着带出多余的涎水。

原来和Omega接吻这么舒服。他这样想着，好像突然明白为什么陆总那么喜欢抱着他接吻。

再看看他身上的小孩，已经完全沉浸在情欲之中了，眼睛迷离着，小嘴也嘟着，微微张开的唇瓣里还伸着粉嫩嫩的小舌尖，他又凑上来和淼淼接吻，一条光裸的大腿曲着，用膝盖挤开淼淼并拢的双腿。

小阮压在淼淼身上，一丝不挂的用下体去磨蹭淼淼的，挺立的小阴茎抵在淼淼下腹，时不时就戳到被内裤包裹的一小团上，“嗯啊……小阮…唔……”

两对粉嫩的乳尖抵在一起，互相摩擦，硬硬的小豆豆被戳的凹陷下去。淼淼向来在床上都比较被动，没什么花样的被陆总翻来覆去，如今碰上Omega也还是被拿捏在手里，挺立的乳尖被小阮含在嘴里，裹出亮晶晶的水光，就连无处安放的双手也被抓着，一个摸在光滑的腰侧，一个伸进了两人之间的阴影，他被抓着手摸小阮的小穴。淼淼的心都要跳出来了。

“淼淼哥哥……你帮帮我…呜……好难受…帮帮我……求求你了……”

小阮去抓淼淼抽出的手，死命拽着不肯松开，撒娇的耍起无赖，可怜的样子到真的哄住了心软的淼淼。

“哥哥…你弄弄我……求你了…就用手指……”

只用手指的话，应该没关系的吧。淼淼还在纠结，看着小阮确实难受的厉害，手上不自觉的卸了力气。小阮觉出淼淼松动了些，紧着贴上去磨蹭，嘴里软软的求着，终于让淼淼的手指插进了自己的小穴。

“啊啊哥哥……嗯啊…啊…呜啊嗯好舒服……”

Omega的穴道里柔软而高热，裹着淼淼的手指动情的吸吮着。淼淼都还没摸过他自己的，这种新奇的触感刺激着他的大脑，甚至可以联想到陆总的手指伸进他的身体时的感觉，是一种难以言说的酥麻。他探着手指进的更深，摸到了小阮的生殖腔口，他知道这里是Omega全身最敏感的地方，淼淼很温柔的抵着紧闭的小口按揉，没两下穴道里就滑的快要把他的手指挤出来了。

小阮一直趴在淼淼身上，礼尚往来的握上淼淼已经硬起来的阴茎，只是身体由着快感已经没什么力气了，慢慢吞吞的上下撸动着，后来干脆摸下去碰流水的小穴。

“啊别！小阮不用…不用了……”淼淼吓了一跳，分开的大腿夹在小阮两侧。

“哥哥不难受么？我可以帮哥哥的。”

“不、不用了，没事……”

小阮也没有继续强求，他知道淼淼哥哥害羞，还有那个嫉妒心超强的陆总，要是让陆总知道他碰了这位心肝宝贝……他倒是真想试试挑战权威的感觉，淼淼哥哥浑身都香香软软的，怪不得陆总这么宝贝。

小阮探下身去含住了淼淼的性器，用力吸了一下，淼淼抖着身子大叫一声，不敢让小阮做这种事连忙把人推开，“呼……小阮…别这样……”

两人大开的双腿交叉着缠在一起，湿滑的下体互相挤压磨蹭着，翕张的小穴时而撞到一起，把对方弄得更加泥泞。

等到先生来的时候两个人都湿透了。

扑面而来的信息素味道浓的让先生有一瞬间的发怔，心惊的以为自己的Omega被下药了，大步走到内屋看见两个人都好好的这才松了一口气，不过两个Omega抱在一起的样子实在是有点过于香艳了。

两根粉红的性器靠在一起被一双小手握着，肉红的穴口在摩擦间若隐若现，同样是湿哒哒的，屁股下面的被单看上去已经洇湿一片了。

先生散出些信息素安抚着两个交缠在一起的人，慢慢解开衣扣走上前，抱过在淼淼身上乱啃的小阮，“小阮，我来了。”

小阮还环着淼淼的脖子，被拉开的时候还有点不乐意，听见先生的声音这才回过头张望。

“呜…先生哼哼……我难受…要先生抱……”

小阮被先生抱在怀里颠弄，跟不上的喘息被撞得破碎。许是因为信息素的关系，本没有发情的淼淼被交合的两人散发的信息素影响，浑身都像是喝醉了酒一样泛着坨红。同样闻到Omega发情时甜腻的信息素的先生眉头一皱，性器又涨大了一些撑开了小阮的穴肉，“啊啊先生……呜嗯…”

淼淼忍不住的想凑上去也得到些抚慰，哪怕是摸摸他都能让他好受些。他实在是不清醒了，他甚至忘记了陆总还在赶来的路上，靠着本能贴上了两人。

等陆总打开房门就看见自己的Omega被压在最下面，大腿大张着，正和夹在中间的小阮贴在一起斯磨，陆总当场气的爆发了信息素，震得小阮尖叫着夹紧了后穴射了出来，在小阮穴里的先生也不好受，闷哼了一声瞪着罪魁祸首，“收敛点你那讨厌的信息素！”

陆总也不管先生怀里还有一个禁不住折腾的Omega，散着那可怕的气息走过来，一把拉开叠在一起得三人。淼淼早在陆总爆发信息素的时候就失了力气，自己alpha的气息总是更加诱人，穴口又开始源源不断地向外吐着水，开口的那瞬间就哭了，“哥呜呜呜……”

陆总只觉得生气，恶狠狠地拖着淼淼的脚腕拉到一边，把人翻过去跪着，按低柔软的细腰，只用手指伸进去揉了揉就换上粗硬的性器，抵着嫩红的穴口长驱直入一次插到了底。

“啊啊啊啊！啊哼…嗯啊呜呜……不…啊轻点……”

“是谁给你的胆子敢跑到这来？”陆总沉着腰，下身贴的紧紧地没有一丝缝隙，硕大的龟头顶上深处的生殖腔口，都没有抽插，仅仅只是研磨就让淼淼剧烈的哭喊起来，整个身体都扭动着想要逃离这种令人窒息的快感，却始终都被按着，每每想往前躲避，都会被攥着胯骨再次撞回硬挺的肉刃上。

“啊啊……不…不敢了啊嗯……呜呜…呜……”

淼淼颤抖着撑不住身体，肩肘发软的倒进床里，眼泪止不住的流，像是放弃反抗了一样软绵绵的趴着，只有屁股高高翘着，仔细看就能发现就连臀尖都细细的发着颤。

大床很大，但也装不下四个人，两个身形高大的alpha挑着床对角操着各自的Omega，两个发情的Omega又挨得很近，不知道从什么时候开始，黏糊的亲吻在一起，互相抚摸彼此聊以慰藉。

end 


End file.
